


Fever

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, PWP, Pining, Plot Twists, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: Can Dean save you before it is too late?





	1. Her

Dean burst into the motel room to find you there waiting for him.  
“Fuck Sweetheart.”  Dean whispered as he caressed your body and picked you up.  Dean deposited you on the motel bed and brushed your hair out of your face.  He started to strip your clothes off, your body cooling from the air around you.  “Don’t worry, Y/N, I’m gonna take care of you.”  Dean said sweetly.  His fingers trailed over your body, applying pleasant pressure all over.  His hand gripped your hips sharply causing you to cry out as your arousal for his touch grew.  
“Dean.”  You whispered but no other words would come out of your mouth.  You knew exactly where you wanted him to be and couldn’t wait for him to touch you there.  
“I’ve got you, sweetheart, you’re going to be okay.”  That was a weird thing to say at a time like this but you didn’t mind.  You had wanted Dean for so long, but as hunters knew that that kind of life would never work.  He needed to be focused on the hunt, not on you.  But now that you were the center of his attention you never wanted to leave.  “God, your soaking the bed.”  His hands started shaking as he touched you all over.  He sucked in breath  
“Come on Sweetheart, roll over for me.”  He coaxed, his hands guiding you to turn over.  His hands rested on your back for a moment as he looked at you.  Then he moved away from your body briefly to take off his shirt.  He came back over and pressed himself against you.  His warmth seeped into your body, as you shook with pleasure at being touched this intimately by him.  
“Oh God.”  Sam’s voice rang out through the room as he opened the door, bloodied but no worse for wear.


	2. Him

Dean was the first through the door of the abandoned motel room, Sam hot on his heels, as they saw you crumpled on the floor.  
“Fuck Sweetheart.”  Dean whispered as he came over and picked you up off the floor.  
“Oh Shit!”  Sam said taking in the state of you.  Dean deposited you on the crappy old motel bed and brushed your hair out of your face, appraising your wounds.  
“Sam, we don’t know if she finished the hunt.  Go look and see if you can find out.”  Dean looked thoroughly concerned as he started to strip your clothes off revealing each wound to be worse then the next.  
Sam nodded then took off out of the room, leaving Dean to try and deal with all of the blood that you were loosing.  
“Don’t worry, Y/N, I’m gonna take care of you.”  Dean said sweetly.     
His fingers trailed over your body, applying  pressure all over to find which wounds were the worst.  Dean’s hand found a wound that was deep and he covered it in an attempt to stop the bleeding.  Your back arched off the bed as you cried out in pain.  
“Dean.”  You whispered.  
“I’ve got you, sweetheart, you’re going to be okay.”  He said the words but was so worried that he was lying to you.  He was still looking you over when he realized that the bed was soaked with blood.  “God, your soaking the bed.”  His hands started shaking as he tried to move you around looking for the source of the blood.  Then saw the bleeding gaping wound in your back. “Come on Sweetheart, roll over for me.”  He coaxed hoping that you would help him out.  His hands found the wound on your back and he knew he was going to need to act quickly.  He moved away from your body briefly taking off his shirt to press it against your wound in hopes of staunching the bleeding.  
“Oh, God.”  Sam had finally returned from dealing with what ever he had been fighting.  
“Sam she’s bleeding real bad.  Get me the alcohol and sewing kit.  We can’t move her until we fix her up.”  Dean was holding his shirt to your back with one hand while the other hand wrapped around your belly holding her close to him.  
Again, Sam nodded and rushed out to the Impala.  When he returned he settled into a chair right next to the bed and opened the bottle of whiskey he had found.  
“Sam, she’s burning up.”  Dean’s voice sounded like he would feel your pain for you if he could.  “Come on, man, we have to fix this.  I’m the one that let her go on this hunt alone.”  His face crinkled up as his eyes became glassy.  
Sam poured the room temperature alcohol onto you back, as you let out a screech of pain and tried to wrench yourself from from Dean’s grip.  
“Seriously, Dean.  I don’t think anyone let’s Y/N do anything.  She decided to come her without back up.  This is not your fault.”  Sam tried to comfort his brother as he started working on the sewing.  “Dude you gotta hold her better.”  Sam said having trouble as your squirmed.  
“I’m trying, but she is slippery.”  Dean huffed finally getting you pinned under his body in an awkward way so that Sam could continue to work.  
“So good, Dean.”  You breathed out quietly.  
Both Dean and Sam looked at you confused then turned to look at each other.  
“You said she’s burning up, maybe its a fever dream.  I mean you are kinda in a compromising position and she is naked.”  Sam offered.  Dean simply huffed at the smirk that grew on Sam’s face, as you let out a slight moan.  “Besides, have you seen the eyes that she’s made at you.”  Dean gave Sam his best bitch face, and Sam laughed lightly as he finished the stitching on the first wound.  “I think she is going to be okay.”  Sam sighed when he broke the thread.  
“If you survive this, we are gonna have a talk about this.”  Dean muttered the words against your ear.


End file.
